This invention relates to safes used for the safekeeping of valuable articles and particularly individual hand guns.
The safekeeping of hand guns has always been a problem for the owner. If not carried on the person, the firearm is either locked away out of reach and therefore unobtainable in an emergency or it is placed handily for use, with little or not regard to its safekeeping, e.g. in a bedside drawer, under a pillow or mattress, in the glove box of a motor car, etc. Many firearm owners that have fixed safes often remove the firearm at night in order that it may be more readily available during a night time emergency, but in the rush of the morning neglect to replace the firearm back in its safe. The firearm in such instances often finds its way into the hands of children or domestic employees, with often tragic results.